Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-31034 discloses a female terminal with a rectangular tubular box-shaped body and a barrel that is connectable to an end of a wire by crimping. The body is composed of a bottom wall, two side walls rising from both sides of the bottom wall, a ceiling wall facing the bottom wall and an outer wall overlapped on an outer side of the ceiling wall. A front holding piece is provided on a side edge of the outer wall and projects toward the bottom wall. The side wall is provided with a front holding groove into which the front holding piece is fit. In this way, the front edge of the front holding piece is locked to the front edge of the holding groove from behind. This configuration is intended to prevent the outer wall from turning up and undergoing an opening deformation, for example, if a force acts to displace the outer wall forward when the wire is pulled rearward. However, a locking margin between the front edge of the front holding piece and the front edge of the front holding groove is only a plate thickness. Thus, a locked state cannot be maintained, and the outer wall can be turned up to undergo an opening deformation, if the front holding piece is deformed toward an outer side of the body by more than the plate thickness.